Slayer Goddess?
by Under Celestial Stars
Summary: I won't spoil much... but BTW, the Tenroujima arc didn't happen, and this is just before the GMG. Please don't hesitate to tell me if its bad... This is my first fanfic after all... I'm trying to decide if there should be a pairing... if so, I'll put up a poll! Rated T for slight language issues...
1. Chapter 1: Do I Have To?

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm new to Fanfiction, so please be nice! I know that this chapter is way short, so I uploaded 2 at a time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Do I have to?<br>? POV  
>Today is the day... I promised after all. I promised. It was their last wish... And I can't ignore it. I ask Lee Yin and Lee Yan<br>" Do I have to?" Lee Yin, my baby dragon pet, blinks and Lee Yan, my baby phoenix pet caws once. I sigh, pull up the hood of my cloak and begin walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, cliffhanger... XD. Anyways, as you probably guessed, its an OC! Who is this mysterious person, and what was their promise, to who?**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! **

Well, here I am, after a full half hour of walking. The Fairy Tail guild. I can hear the fight inside even without my enhanced hearing. I lift a fist, hesitate, then knock. Once. I can hear the fight die down inside, and when it is silent I knock again. And again. The door creaks open and a white haired young lady pokes her head out. This is Mirajane Strauss, bartender of Fairy Tail.  
>" hello, can I help you?" She inquired<br>" I'm hear to join Fairy Tail," I say rather bluntly.  
>" Hey, Mira, she can't," Says a young pink haired man. "We ain't accepting newbies"<br>" Hush, Nastu, " says Mira, walking in, beckoning me to follow. I do, and attract many curious stares. I'm glad I left up the hood of my cloak.  
>" Mira, who is this?" A redhead asks.<br>" She wants to join, Erza," scoffs Natsu. He walks over to her and whispers something into her ear, I don't need to listen to know what they'll do. They run at me, Erza pulling out a sword. I'm immediately in action, legs out to trip them. When they fall, I twist, still on the floor, and shout "Timeframe Freeze- Chosen!" And they stop, inches from the floor. It took 14.28 seconds in all, and my hood is still up. I stand and walk to Mira."Where is Master Macarovs office?" I ask. She points to the second floor, and without hesitation I knock. A faint ' come in ' was heard, and I enter.

**A/N : How was it? I have another chapter for you already, but I'll only post after I get 5 reviews... Who wants to know who the mysterious person is?**

**- Celestial**


	3. Chapter 3: NEWEST CHAPTER

**A/N: Well heres the new one (-_-) its so late...**

**Happy: Aye, sir.**

**Celestial: Don't rub it in! (-_-llll)**

**Here it is...**

**-Celestial**

Chapter 3: Newbie  
>I close the door soundlessly behind me and face the short man in front of me. "Master Macarov," I say.<br>He looks up and says "May I help you?"  
>I pull out the vision lacrima. The slayer gods are projected, and in one voice they say "We are the slayers. We are the ones who rule heaven and hell and all the realms in between. Take good care of our daughter." The lacrima closes, and I remove my hood.<p>

Master Macarov POV  
>The figure before me removes the hood of her cloak . Curly dark bronze hair with lighter gold highlights stuck in a messy bun. Big eyes framed by long lashes. As of which color- her eyes swirl with color, changing before my very eyes. A proud nose above a pair of full red , almost white porcelain skin. Altogether, pretty." What's your name and magic?" She smiles.<br>" Im Zen. No last name, slayer godess. I can manipulate other forms of magic too." I grin and say  
>" whatever your magic is, welcome to Fairy Tail, Zen."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Depressed* It's so short...<strong>

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!*Bows a million times* GOMENSAI GOMENSAI GOMENSAI!**

**Will update ASAP!**

**-Celestial**


	4. AN

WAHHHHH IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I, in fact, hate A/Ns and i said i would try not to do any... BUT THIS IS QUITE IMPORTANT.

I need help deciding which Fanfiction im gonna post next! I have a poll on my profile. PLease vote! PLEASE!


	5. HIATUS

IM SORRY! I HAVE VERY BAD NEWS.

I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS FANFICTION ON HIATUS. I MAY OR MAY NOT BE CONTINUING IT.

IF ANYONE WISHES TO 'ADOPT' THIS STORY, DO FEEL FREE. HOWEVER, MAKE SURE YOU PM ME, AND GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE STORYLINE.

-Celestial


End file.
